


It's Ok you're Ok

by Furcula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post S4, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: The comfort Keith needs after s4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff bc i needed it after s4 so if you need it as much as i do this is for you, enjoy.

 

When Keith got into the Castle of Lions himself, he didn't wait for the paladins, he rushed into his room and immediatly squirmed off his gear. He threw the pieces on the bed. The place hadn't changed, his jacket was still hanging next to the door.

Now that he was standing upright, he could feel how weak his legs were. His chest felt heavy and crushed, he needed air, he needed more room to breathe.

He left his former bedroom, still in his suit, and prayed for not seeing anyone while getting to the observatory deck. Fortunately he didn't.  
Unfortunately, his foot got caught by his other ankle and he stumbled in a corridor, he just had the time to put his arms in front of him before falling on his knees.

He groaned, too exhausted to get up. His heart was beating fast and at this moment he didn't want to get up.  
He layed on his back.

A huge window to the vacuum outside to his left. Bright blue neons in the wall to his right.  
He stayed still, only listening to the beatings of his heart slowing down in his ears, his fingertips, his stomach, his throat.

He remembered what started this panic attack, what he had been about to do.

He gulped air and felt his eyes blur under a layer of tears threatening to run down his temples.  
The neon lights invaded his vision, reminding him where he was, that all of this was over now, he was safe, he was alive.

Quiet sobbs left his mouth. He felt the wetness on his cheeks and covered his eyes with his gloveless hands.

"Keith?"

Oh no. Not Lance, not now. He didn't want Lance to see him like this.

"Keith! Hey buddy, what are you doing on the floor? Don't tell me you fell."

Keith wheezed, his hands still hiding his face. "I did actually" he answered.

His eyes shut, he heard the sound of fabric shifting next to him until everything was left completly still.  
Then he heard lance's steady breathing.

"Lance, what are you doing ?"

"Laying down next to you so it just looks like we're chilling?" The smirk could be heard in Lance's voice.

Keith managed a weak smile.  
He was a bit embarassed that Lance found him like this but he enjoyed the company nonetheless.  
He should ask him to go, although he didn't want to.

They stayed layed on the floor for a while without talking.  
Keith was begining to relax, his mind processing the events of the day.  
Until Lance spoke again.

"Keith?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Matt told me what happened earlier.  
Your little suicidal plan to save us all..."

"Of course he did." Keith groaned.

"Keith ?"

"What?"

He heard Lance gulp some more air.  
"Please, don't do that ever again."

There was no hesitation in Keith's tone when he said,"I would though."

"But Keith, you would have died!  
It's serious fucking matter !"

"Don't you think I know that??"  
He gestured widely with his hands  
" You could _all_  have died!  
The universe needs you, the universe needs Voltron! I didn't have time to think! You had to survive! And i-  
.. i'd do it again, same case scenario, if you were about to disappear and the ship was _right there_! "

He shuddered, pausing to catch his breath. He would do it again. He'd give his existence for them. Stop being altogether. He didn't realise how overwhelmed he was getting until he felt a hand covering his own.

"Hey man, it's okay. It's over, we're here." Lance was looking at him now, he was frowning but his eyes were kind.

Keith stared back."Sorry"

"No dude _I_ 'm sorry. I should've noticed, I should've called you more often make sure you were feeling alright, the Blade sure are a helpful bunch but still, you have to admit they're not the cheeriest people we've met. "

Keith laughed, "I can't argue with that. Although, you don't have to worry so much, you had your own issues to deal with."

"Right. You mean the issues I told you about, those _you_  helped me deal with just before you _surprisingly decided_  to leave the team and errase the problem altogether."

"Lance, no it's not-"

"Bullshit. I should have listened to you, I should have seen-"

"I didn't tell you."

"No, Keith stop, it's my fault, I should've been more careful. You left because of me. And because shiro came back. And you didn't find your place in the team anymore but it's our fault."

"Fuck that! It's nobody's fault! I left because i thought it was the best thing to do, for everyone ! Don't apologise for telling me about your insecurities, Lance! You are allowed to have doubts just like all of us do. You can be scared of not being good enough, or feeling homesick, or lost, it's okay, i want you to tell me.....  
Even if i'm not the leader anymore."

"Keith." Lance sat up, he did not, however, let go of his hand,and continued" ... Man, I don't think I told you that enough times but, I care about you, I really do. You're my friend and I want you here in this team. Not because of your skills, nor as a fighter, but simply as yourself."

Keith felt his eyes water.  He sat up too, looking the cuban in the eyes, and for the first time in ... Well.. ever,  
they hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i write a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

  
Keith buried his face in Lance's shoulder. He felt him do the same. Lance was drawing small, comforting circles on his back, breathing became easier, Keith felt his shoulder relax but still didn't trust his voice to come out clear and not in shaky squeaks.

Lance didn't seem to care about that bit.  
"I was so scared." He admitted.

Keith agreed. "Me too" . His voice did come out shaky and high pitched. He thought that in another situation, lance would have made fun of him for that.

What was happening now was already too fragile, intimate for one to mock the other. It was the second time that Keith really got to see a sweeter side to Lance. The insecure part of him he kept so well hidden from everyone else. 

When he thought about it, he really started to open to lance too. Their relationship had grown so much from that one time when they both rescued shiro.... Scratch that. The * _first_ * time they rescued Shiro.

Now, they trusted each other, they were only boys thrown into a war they were never prepared for, trying to stay standing, inevitably breaking, and being there for one another to stick the pieces back together.

With Lance rejecting him at the begining of their new lives, Keith had found it awfully hard to open up, getting his only support from Shiro who already knew how to handle him. He couldn't deny Hunk's help too, even if it has more to do with his natural kindness than a real bond between them.

It was different with Lance.  
Keith thought about everything that had let to this moment, trying to notice when their constant bickering had started to quiet down, when the tone became more playfull, the words, softer.

And now they were hugging.

Were they still hugging ?! How long has it been? He's got to find it weird by now, doesn't he?  
Keith stiffened, he felt Lance freeze as well and retreat awkardly, they gave back each others limbs, now sitting in the middle of an empty corridor.

Keith felt a strong blush creep up his cheeks.

Lance cleared his throat and it caught Keith's attention. "Hum, well, i think i'll go back to... The others, now-"

"Yeah, okay. I- uh- i'll go to.. my room, i think, i'm tired." Keith stuttered while getting up, he managed to stand after the first try and congratulated himself for not making a fool of himself.  
Lance was already turning back and took a few steps before Keith spoke called him. "And Lance?"

Lance turned, a questioning look on his face. "Yes?"

Keith could still feel the warmth in his face. He noticed how the neon lights reflected in Lance's blue eyes, strands of hair sticking out after laying on the floor. He was beautiful.   
"See you later."

"See you later, mullet" lance smiled.

Keith ran back to his room before saying anything stupid.

He had left his room because he couldn't breathe, Lance had comforted him, and now he was back on his bed, all gear thrown on the floor, and he still couldn't breathe, though for another completly different reason.

Keith kept thinking about Lance. The smile he had directed only for his eyes to witness, his patience, his soft hands and warm neck, the perfect spot to bury his face in and never get out ever again.

Keith knew that feeling that was growing right behind his ribcage. It was a simple feeling. Yet his relationship with Lance was anything but simple. Or maybe it was starting to be. Keith hoped so. He and Lance just began to concider each other as friends but Keith wanted more, and he didn't know if it was ok.

He figured that, for now, he only had to get some sleep.

Whatever would happen tomorrow, it would be better than having no tomorrow at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
